The Isadora project
by nuttierthansquirelpoop
Summary: Isadora has to write diary enteries for her school project. Life is fun with her brothers, the Baudelaires and other friends. But it is also stressful with idiot enimies, school musicals and new feelings for a certain K.B character. Hopefully a fun read, reviews welcome but please nooooooo flames. I suck at sumeries.
1. Chapter 1

**Eeeeek! I'm so excited x This is my first fanfic ever so please, please don't hate me if its rubbish . Let me just say that I'm English and I know ASoUE is American but I don't know how American schools work so their in an English school based somewhere in America ? Good , on with the show .DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately i do not own ASoUE * sobs hysterically * **

**CHAPTER 1 : Me**

**ISADORA'S POV**

Heyy, notebook, school project thingy.

Well that was stupid.

Ok, let's get this straight, this whole diary thing is a school project, I'm not doing this 'coz I want to I'm doing this 'coz I have to. Mrs Bass said it would

A) Help us to learn valuable lessons in life

B) Help us to decipher our feelings

C) Hold some great memories to look back on (psh, yeah right)

D) It counts as 65 % of our grade ( that's basically the only reason why I'm doing this)She also said to include things about yourself for the first entry. So here goes:

FACTFILE

_Name :_ Isadora Quagmire ( Iz or Izzy for short )

_Age : _13

_Siblings : _Quigley and Duncan older brothers by 30 (Quigley) and 15 ( Duncan) seconds ( Yes , unfortunately we are triplets)

_Parents: _Eric and Diana Quagmire ( I'd rather not talk about them though, they perished in a fire, that's all you need to know, no more questions)

_Home :_ This boarding school is our home because our home burnt down in the fire.

_likes :_ Poetry, sport, sunshine, friends, Ipods, music, tragedy free places

_Dislikes :_ Fire, death, injury, needles, thunderstorms, lightning, heights, spiders, mornings, the metric system (*evil laugh* apologizes Mrs Bass **NOT**! *SNORT* hehe...)

So, yeah , I'm your typical girly girl. Loves cute puppies with big eyes but hates evil things. I actually look quite girly too : mousey brown medium length hair, big eyes, high check bones, not as tall as you expect a year 8 to be, quite shy ( until you get to know me that is ) , hardly does anything wrong... you get the idea, and FRECKLES! How I despise them, not on other people just me. I mean my brothers look great, they could get any girl in the school they wanted, most of them worship the guys anyways. But Duncan and Quigley always said ' Isadora without freckles is like the night sky without stars' . aww, even though they annoy me I do love them. Wow looks likes there is a lot of words! I'm actually quite proud of myself, I've never wrote anything this long before (apart from that book report but that took me like 3 months to write.)

Anyways, getting tired only like 9:30 but its school in the morning * GROAN* I've only just started school this week and I'm already tired.

See ya xxx

**ok, so I know pretty bad , huh ?Remember it's my first more to press the sexy little button down at the bottom of the screen and review ! I'm begging you ( hey that rhymes!) luv ya**

**-Moll xxx **


	2. Chapter 2

**HeyyyyyyyyyI'll be uploading new chapters each week if I can and I'll write my response to your review here! And then you'll review again and I'll write here again and it'll be a conversation! Whenever a teacher marks my book I always leave a little comment and sometimes they write back and I'll write again and blah blah blah... yeah ignore me and read.**

**Review comments:**

**Izzy Quagmire - Yeah I always thought they seemed English because there so posh + I'm English and I'm no where posh so yeah... your review made me so happpppppy ! Thanks**

**CHAPTER 2 : dancin' n' romancin'**

**ISADORA'S POV**

'Ello 'Ello 'ElloSo, I've just checked yesterdays entry and I've realised I haven't mentioned ANYTHING about this school or the Baudelaires ( by the way, that is just the most sexiest name ever...well, in my opinion) My brothers, myself, my friends and many other unfortunate people attend Hollingworth business and enterprise college (B.E.C for short ) Its not a college at all its an English boarding school built in America! That means we have to wear uniform - skirt, tie, blouse and a cardigan - it also means we're in year 8 not 8th grade. Oh and we're in high school not middle school. For some reason my brothers are in year 9, how did that happen? This stupid school got confused. Apart from the fact that I'm the only girl triplet, the way that people tell us apart is that I'm the smallest, although we're all pretty much the same height. They must've thought my brothers were older than I'm in year 8 even though I should be in year 9. No, wait…I'm the right age to be in year 8, so that means my brothers are to young to be in year 9. Confuzzling. Actually, Holli high ( that's what us commoners call it ) is better than Prufrock prep - even if Mrs bass still teaches here.( She turned up two weeks after us ) And, because we don't have to sleep in the orphan shacks! YAY! And, we get dormitories! DOUBLE YAY! And, even better, I don't have to share a dorm with my big brothers. Of course I still love them, they're the only family I have left and I couldn't live without them, it's just … well we're getting older and, yeah. , I share a dorm with my best friend, Violet, and her little sister, Sunny. Violet is 14 and Sunny is about 2 or 3. My brothers share a dorm with the middle Baudelaire child, Klaus. Our dorm has the tiniest bathroom ever, 3 beds, one wardrobe and one desk. On the desk is my prize possession : my pink ipod !Yep, look at the cool dude with the bangin' tunes … I won it at the school fair and I couldn't live without it.

Okey Dokes, I'm gonna recount what happened today after school:So, me and Violet came prancing in, in our usual fairy ways and we loosened our ties, un-tucked our shirts and the normal. Then Violet turned the ipod on and put 'turn up the love' by cover drive and far east movement. Vi _adores_ this song so we stared dancing and singing along

'_we are one tonight and we're breathing in the same air!_

_So turn up the love, turn up the love , we're turning up the loooooove.'_

By now we were dancing on the beds and then suddenly, the boys barge in screaming, we spazzed out and fell off the bed! We were all laughing our butts off, when 'we'll be coming back' comes on by Calvin Harris and Example, so we all start dancing. But this style of dancing was basically jumping up and down like loons. Then, Fizz turned up! I haven't mentioned Fizz before, have I? Elizabeth Cotton (although most people call her Fizz, even the teachers ) is my other best friend and she is totally crackers! Oh my god, did I just use the word crackers? I'm turning into a British granny. HELP! Anyway she gets hyper of oxygen, no jokes! She became my best mate after we got locked in the P.E changing room together... Long story ( we got out by escaping out of the bathroom window so we're ok now) She's in Violet, Quigley and Duncan's class. She's got long thick black hair and really cool amber eyes what sort of make her look slightly mad with her silly grin on. Also she's in the top 10 of prettiest girls in the school, along with Violet. And, she's 'filthy, stinkin' rich'. Her words not mine. And it's a good job she is because I don't think she'll get very far in life, she's not the smartest cookie in the jar and she is proud of , she bounces in and turns on ' I wanna dance with somebody' the glee version , which Brittney sings. She says things like Brittney too, so she can be really random and scary. So, some of us were dancing and having a laugh when Fizz pulls Duncan up out of a chair and does this mad complicated dance move and you should have seen Dunc's face! It was hilarious! Quigley stared to twirl Violet around and Violet had a mini spaz out moment, she's got a thing for Quigley and Fizz has a thing for Duncan. See what I mean? Everybody loves them. And because me and Klaus were the only ones left we had a ickle dance to and that's basically what we did for the entire evening

see yas xxx

**I was listening to them songs at the time so yeah... you can walk on by now. Don't forget to review for the whole conversation thingy which means I will get the chufties if that happens! Byeeeeee xx -Moll xx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, hi, hi! **

**Ok, so I've noticed that in my last 2 chapters so random words were missing! I seriously don't know what happened. I did have the words there but they disappeared! I'm sorry if that happened, I hope it doesn't put you off. If it happens tell me in a review and I'lltry to change it. Just warning you.**

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own ASoUE. But I wish I did. Actually, then there wouldn't be anything to write fanfics about so…yeah**

**Chappie 3**

**Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday.**

Ahh, volley ball , rounders and zumba.333LOVE THEM.I usually hate school, I made a couplet about it the other day:

_I hate this school_

_Mr Poe said it would be cool_

That one failed but oh well. But I take it back. Today was epic, beast, awesome, immense…any other words you can think of. Well most of it was epic, blah, blah but there was one bit I've decided to forget so I really don't know what I'm talking about now.( 'coz I forgot it, huh? Huh?)

We had P.E all day! Me, Violet and Fizz were really excited. I mean we went mental! Did you know me and Fizz can fit into the same pair of shorts and climb on top of the lockers at the same time ? Of course not, you're a notebook. But yeah we can.

So, for morning lesson we did …*drum roll*…ZUMBA! I BLOOMING LOVE IT. Our P.E teacher gave us these things called green slips (no idea what the are by the way) because we did so well. Basically zumba is type of high energy dance, which also helps you to lose weight so that's a bonus, where you have to push you bum and hips into every corner of the room(And that's why we don't do it with the boys). No jokes! The best song for zumba is 'Waka waka' by Shakirah or 'Shake Sonora remix' by Pitbull. But something has put me off zumba for life. We do zumba in the HUGE dance studio (Seriously it's big. Someone told me that it was as big as a football pitch) and today it was split into 3 parts by thick black curtains. Me, Vi, and Fizz were dancing at the back, when suddenly they got less enthusiastic, I carried on thinking they were just tired. Then, I heard someone wolf-whistle. There was a crack in the curtain and Klaus, Duncan and Quigley were staring at me! 'OH MY GOSH' I thought and then I totally freaked out. How long had they been there? Why were they all grinning like the Cheshire cat? Just what the heck did they think they were doing? Why hadn't Fizz and Violet warned me?

Then I did something totally unexpected. I did this cool sassy dance move over to them, blew them a kiss and shut the curtain in their faces. Violet had this look of surprise on her face and Fizz shouted "You go girl!" I would have never done that. I mean someone like Fizz would have done but not me. I was a bit of character then. It really was quite clever. I'm so proud of myself. *smug face*

After zumba, we went into the sports hall to play rounders with the boys. Well, there was a choice between rounders and badminton. Anyway, there was like only 7 girls (Me, Fizz, Vi, some people who I know called Emma and Taylor who are nice and some other people) and 5 boys ( Duncan, Quigley, Klaus, Adam and Josh ). It was officially the most dramatic rounders game ever. Actually, all of a sudden I have remembered the hideous thing that happened today so I guess I will have to mention it. So, when it was my turn to bat, Klaus was bowling.

"Hit me with your best shot Baudelaire boy!" I shouted.

"Is that a challenge, Quagmire?" He shouted back, jokingly

"Flirt." Someone behind me scoffed.

"Don't get cocky with me, chick." I said out of the corner of my mouth. So, Klaus' bowl failed but I sent it flying. If there's one thing I'm good at (apart from poetry) it's rounders. I can bowl, bat, field, run and I'm even on the rounders team.

*WARINING* The next thing that happened, happened so fast that I didn't know what happened! Wow, that's a lot of happens! Here we go then:

Violet who was fielding, caught the ball just as I went past her and she sent it to Quigley who was on 3rd base. But her aim was of and it was going to hit me as I was running so for some reason I caught it. I don't even know why, my arm just moved on the spur of the moment. Anyway I had caught it and then I tripped up! As I was falling I didn't put my arms out to break my fall so I tucked myself into a roll and when I came out of the roll I put my arm out and hit the 3rd base over! I had stumped myself out! How did that work? I was angry but apparently it was pretty spectacular.

"Arghh, that was so stupid!" Said the same person who had said flirt before. I looked around and noticed who it was. Amy Banks. I actually hate her guts and everything else about her. Blonde hair, blue eyes, a little pointed nose, thin as a stick, popular, surrounded by boys… the list is endless. Carmeltia Spats is better than her and that's saying something.

" Shud up, Amy" I said and for some reason I said 'shud' instead of 'shut'.

"Oooooo! Look at that, the orphan is getting moody. Although, I guess you could count as a tramp, loser, freak, nerd, geek, twat, sad pathetic ugly hobo." She said but with a lot more swearing and a lot more attitude than you think because she's like that. She had crossed the line. Her words had hit me with as much force as a cannon ball. My friends and my brothers tried to calm me down but the tears were already spilling down my cheeks and anger welled up inside me. I marched up to her and just wanted to wipe that silly smile up her face.

"I said SHUT UP, YOU SLAG!" I screamed and slapped her - hard - across her perfect face. My hand was printed on her left cheek and she stood there dumfounded.

'_Oh gosh_' I thought '_what have I done?' _and I ran from the sports hall

**KLAUS'S POV.**

When Quigley and Duncan said Isadora had a temper I didn't believe them. I mean, sweet, innocent Izzy, who had been my best friend from the start? Now I believe them. I'm too shocked to take it all in. It hurt me so much to see her cry and then I swear I saw fire in her eyes. Then, once she had slapped Amy she looked so distraught. More tears brimmed in her eyes when she realised what she had done. Isadora ran out of the sports hall and, of course, me, Violet, Quigley, Duncan and Fizz ran after her. The hallway was deserted.

"Split up." said Quigley, "And if you find her be _very_ careful with her, then bring her back to the sports hall." Fizz ran to the girls toilets, Violet went into the girls changing room, Quigley went to the P.E store room and Duncan checked the dance studios. I had and idea where she might've been, a place where only her, I, and the caretaker knows about. And sure enough, down the hallway I heard muffled crying coming from the janitor's closet. We had good times in there. Ewwwww, I've just realised how wrong that sounded and I didn't mean it like that! (I hope Mrs Bass doesn't read this, she said that she just needed to see writing on different pages. And she's to lazy to mark our books anyway. If there's more than 5 words, we get a A) Let's cut a long story short and say we were running from some big, bulky, year 11s and we had hid in there.

Anyways, when I opened the door, Isadora was sat against the back wall and didn't even look up when I came in.

"Isadora?" I said, quietly, closing the door behind me.

"Klaus?" Her voice sounded muffled because she had her knee's tucked up to her chest and had buried her face into her legs.

"What do you want? Go! If you've come to jeer at me or tell me off then go away." She looked up and her beautifully blue eyes were red and tears were rolling down her flushed cheeks.

"Of course I haven't! I've come to see if your ok." And I sat down next to her.

"Oh yes, I'm perfectly ok, thanks for asking. I've only gone and ruined my life by slapping the most popular and prettiest girl in the school around the face because I didn't like the truth." She said, the first part sarcastically.

"First off, Amy Banks, is NOT the prettiest girl in the school and-"

She interrupted me.

"Yeah right, Klaus! She's drop dead gorgeous. Go on then, name someone prettier. And not Fizz or Violet because their already in the top three" She said.

"Oh, I can think of someone better," I blushed but hopefully Isadora couldn't see in the dim light. "And second, none of the things she said about you are true-"

She interrupted me, _again._

"Your lying. It's a fact that I'm a orphan."

"Iz, we're all orphans. Well, apart from Fizz but-"

At that moment I was thinking _Stop interrupting me woman!_

"You might not be though! Remember, you still might have a surviving parent." She argued

"Isadora Diana Quagmire, stop interrupting me and hear me out. At the moment, we can't change you from being and orphan but the rest aren't true. Your smart, funny, kind, caring, you risked your life for me, Violet and Sunny, your beautiful, understanding, amusing, you always put other people before you and you're the best friend anybody could have." I said truthfully and I put my arm around her shoulder

"You're only saying that to make me feel better…" She started to say but I shot her a look that said 'Don't you dare start that again'

"But I like what I'm hearing."

"Good. Now hug me."

"What?" She yelled

"You heard me. Hug me! You'd be surprised how much better it would make you feel."

So she hugged me rather awkwardly

"You know I think I read somewhere that hugs are the best medicine" I said randomly, still hugging her.

"Isn't that supposed to be laughter?" She corrected. I grabbed a mop and put it on my head.

"Hey Iz" She looked up and started laughing. She laughed so much that she nearly fell over a bucket. Isadora looked cute when she laughed ; her face lit up and her eyes sparkled. Then, unrepentantly, she threw her arms around me and gave a rib-breaking, meaningful hug. Butterflies exploded inside my stomach.

"Thanks Klaus. You're right, hugs are the best medicine ; well your hugs are anyway."

When we walked back into the sports hall, Izzy was smiling. Duncan, Quigley, Violet and Fizz looked worried, then taken aback when they saw how happy she was.

"Dudes, wanna play weird volley ball? Tough, you don't have a choice." And she went off to get a ball.

"Wha? How did you…she's smiling! How the hell? We're her brothers and we can't get her smiling after she's exploded." Duncan said, flabbergasted. I tapped my nose and whispered "Secret". And I've gotten another secret today, which Duncan and Quigley cannot know about. I've definitely fallen for Isadora Quagmire.

**ISADORA'S POV …CONTINUED**

Let me just say Klaus has the best hugs! And he's the best friend you could possibly ever have. When we walked back into the sports hall, I thought my brothers and the girls thought I would have killed Klaus, but I just went to get a volley ball. People were doing what they wanted, like playing catch and stuff, so I decided that we should play weird volley ball. Weird volley ball is, you guessed it, weird. You stand in a sort of circle shape and hit it to who you want and shout a random word. Once, by the end of our round, the sentence we made was 'The evaluation of a caterpillar is more confuzzling than a squeaky toy orchestra.' For some reason the boys kept diving for the ball ; eventually it ended in tragedy. Quigley and Duncan dived at the same time for the ball and banged their heads together, almost knocking themselves out. See why I'm scared of tragedy, especially when it involves my brothers? The P.E teacher came over and said we had to take them to the medical room. The medical room is all the way on the top floor and that is far, considering the school has 5 or 6 floors and we were on the bottom floor. It took at least half an hour to get up all the stairs but I must've killed like 20 pounds! To be honest there was nothing wrong with Quigley and Duncan apart from a bit of a head ache but the nurse diagnosed them with a throat infection. Well, actually it was called something like 'tracky-bronci-I-tous'. I'm no nurse but I knew they didn't have tricky-bird-bot-ous or whatever they had. In fact scratch that, Fizz could tell they didn't even have that disease thingy and a 5 year old has more intelligence than Fizz. Sorry Fizz. Then, they got put in the isolation room because apparently the infection was 'highly contagious and flammable'. Seriously? This school needs a nurse with a medical degree.

"So basically," Duncan said, "If we eat or drink or whatever the word is-"

"Swallow" Inserted Klaus.

"SWALLOW hot sauce we could breathe fire?" Asked Duncan.

"Dude, that would be awesome! We could go around the school breathing fire on all the teachers and people we don't like and we would be DRAGONS!" Yelled Quigley. Whatever happened to my smart, educated, intelligent big brothers? Anyway, they got put in the isolation and we made our way along the corridor and we found an elevator. So we needn't have bothered coming up like 777777 flights of stairs.(Ok, maybe a bit of an exaggeration but it felt like that)

Me, Violet, Klaus and Fizz were just passing a ball to each other when I realised something felt wrong. It felt like I was being drawn to the girls changing rooms, you know, like a moth being drawn to light. It was like the changing room was calling to me and then I figured it out : something inside the changing room was literally calling to me. I asked the teacher if I could go to the loo but I discreetly slipped into the changing room instead. All I could hear was :

"Izzy. Izzy. Izzy. Izzy. Iz. Iz. Iz. Iz. Iz. Iz. Isadora. Isadora. Isadora. Isadora." My ring tone is Duncan being Stewie of family guy. I felt around in my bag and pulled my bog-standard phone out. The caller I.D was drunk Duncan donuts.

"Yello?" I asked.

"Izzy? Oh thank god. We get out of this room tomorrow but we need to escape now. The walls are closing in on us and Duncan is fighting a mutant spider." Said Quigley

"Quigley? Why are you using Duncan's phone?" I asked, expecting to hear Duncan.

"Because he's fighting a mutant spider, I've already told you that." He said. Did he even realise that he could've just used his phone? I could hear Duncan in the background shouting

"You mad, COME AT ME BRO! Back to the corner you fingering little devil. Aye! Go away and stay put or have a pleasant surpreeeeeeze."

Ignoring Duncan, I said "I'm sure you can live until morning."

"No, Isadora, wait! Rescue us; or at least me because now Duncan and his new spider friend are having a tea party."

"Ok, I'll try to rescue you, I'm coming now." And I hung up. Sighing, I set off up the stairs.

_Someone make these stairs disappear_

_Because they really are quite queer_

I sang in my head to the rhythm of my steps. I decided to run up the stairs because I wanted to kill another 20 pounds. Finally, I reached the door.

"Oi! Quigley, Duncan you there? Helloooooooooooo…" I shouted through the door. I heard some mad scrambling behind the door.

"Izzy? Oh thank lord! Get us out now." Quigley yelled.

"Err, yeah, I would if I blooming knew how."

"I dunno, pick the lock or something. Did I mention the doors locked?" I slapped my hand into my face

"mentally slaps Quigley. And I gathered. How am I meant to pick the lock? I'm not Violet, I don't invent things, I'm Isadora and I write poetry. Even if I did know how I don't have a paper clip or anything on me." And, as I put my hands to my head, I softly stabbed myself on something ; my hair grip! (Well, I call them bobby pins hehe, but same thing so…yeah.) I took it out of my hair, jabbed it in the keyhole, rummaged around, I heard a click and the door swung open. Quigley was ready to go but Duncan was discussing financial advice with the spider.

"C'mon Duncan." I said. He pulled a face like a spoiled child.

"No, I don't want to. I'm talking to flamingo."

"What the?…Dunc, that's a mutant spider not a pink bird." Said Quigley.

"I know. But his names flamingo, and where ever flamingo goes I go to."

"Well bring the god damn spider with you then put don't put it near me. Now, C'mon, let's go." I shouted. Stupid, scary spider was messing with my bro's brain. Duncan is actually super smart when it comes to academic ability, he's just a bit…random sometimes.

"Going some where?" Asked a cold voice I wished I didn't recognise.

Oh bazingers

Fanacapans

Pansy's

Zickadidouich

Pooping pelicans

A nice few words from the Quagmire language

I turned around and froze under the cold stare of the nurse. My heart was hammering against my rib cage and I was shaking slightly. I was making eye-contact-language with my brothers which only we understand. Flamingo crawled up Duncan's arm, Quigley adjusted his and Duncan's bags and I got ready to leg it.

"One, two, three…" Quigley whispered, "GO!"

We ran to the nurse who was stood in the door way, I slid through her legs which were spread apart, when she bent down to grab me(although she was to late anyway) Quigley jumped over her leap frog style. As she was turning around Duncan threw himself in the small gap she had left, spinning his body, and pretending he was James Bond or someone like that. All that happened in the space of like…15 seconds. We legged it down the corridor and Quigley was rapidly pressing the elevator button. The nurse was hobbling after us, surprisingly fast for her age. We were nearly in her grasp when I had the best idea ever : slide down the stairs! I leaped on and Quigley and Duncan did the same. It was actually a lot harder than it sounds ; I had to shift my body weight and stick my foot out every time we went around a corner, which was a lot since the stairs are sort of a cuboids shape, if you get what I mean. When we reached the bottom, we couldn't stop ourselves and we flew off the banister and we landed in a pile, my brothers on top of me.

"Dudes that was too close."

"You calling me a boy?"

"Dudes and _dudets_ that was too close."

"Dunc get off me, your sitting on my arm."

"Quigley, man up! Both of you are sat on me and I'm getting crushed. I should be the shouting get off me, not you."

Just then the bell for the end of school day went.

"C'mon. We have to hide you from the nurse. Stay in your dormitory, lock the door and don't come out 'til morning." I said.

We have to pass the food hall to get to our block of dormies, and in the food hall we saw Klaus picking Sunny up. Because Sunny is only an infant she can't go to school yet. So, instead, she stays with the dinner ladies. I think the Baudelaires are related to the head dinner lady or something (I'm pretty sure their related to everyone.) Anyway, Sunny loves it there and she helps cook some things so you can guarantee that the food is edible.

Sunny was sat on the counter, biting her special whisk, whilst Klaus was talking to a dinner lady. When Sunny saw us she totally spazzed out and toddled over to us.

"Heyya, Sunshine." Said Duncan. He's amazing with kids, Sunny follows him around like a lost puppy dog.

"Hi, hi, hi! Am I staying with squiggly wiggly and drunken donuts, tonight?" Sunny asked, she gave them nick-names ages ago.

"You sure are. Race you to our dorm?" Said Quigley

"You're on, you badly drawn line and drunk fool!" She shouted and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her, Dunc and Quigley jogging behind her. Every Friday Sunny stays with the boys, so she can see them and so it gives Violet and me (mostly Violet) a bit of time to rest. Klaus came over and we started walking and talking.

"So, what've you got planned tonight? Anything special?" He started

"Me and Vi are staying at Fizz's dorm tonight, so we'll probably having a movie marathon, a good old gossip, pigging out, relaxing, pampering and chilling."

"Any chance of getting some sleep?"

"Nope, probably not. Well, maybe we could fit 5 minutes of sleep into our busy schedule , I'll have to check with the girls." I joked. My comment made him chuckle even though it wasn't funny. I sighed.

"I'm probably going to be excluded on Monday" I said

"What? Why?" he said, looking confused which made him look like a cute puppy dog.

"Because I slapped Amy! I can't believe no teachers told me off before , though."

"What makes you think your going to be excluded? If no teachers told you off before then why would you get excluded now?" he paused then added in a baby voice. "I still can't believe that 'ickle, innocent, baby Isadora could've got that angry."

"Oh, I've done worse. A lot worse. But you never saw because Nero threatened to expel me if I did something violent again."

"No way!"

"yes way! Me and Carmelita used to have fights all the time. If the teachers and Duncan hadn't held me back I would have beaten her to a bloody pulp and she wouldn't have given you all that shiz when you first came." I said. Klaus just had his mouth hanging open.

"Close your mouth ; you might choke on a fly or something." I said and pushed his chin up.

"Isadora, if we ever fight please don't ever beat me up" He sounded genuinely scared.

"Klaus, we never argue and besides, I only beat up my enemies." He looked slightly reassured.

"Since when do you have enemies? Your friends with everyone."

Had that boy even been listening to what I had said? Had he forgotten that I slapped Amy? Hadn't I just told him that I was perfectly capable of killing someone? I just rolled my eyes at him. By now we had reached our dorms, my dorm is next to the boys dorm.

"Well, see ya, I guess. I'm just packing a few things to take to Bea's then I'll be gone. See you in the morning, have fun with Sunny."

"Sure we will. G'night." He said and we went into our dorms.

…...

"Hey, Iz! Oi, Violet, she's here! Where have you been, you missed…well nothing, actually. Come in, hurry up." Greeted Fizz when I called at her dorm. Violet was messing with Fizz's broken T.V, there were several bags (probably full of make up and things) and magazines on the bed. There was a huge stack of movies in the corner, near the T.V and nibbles in a container. The flat screen T.V came to life, Violet appeared from behind it, with her hair tied up in a ribbon and Fizz squealed.

"Ok… Violet, I'm going to go get changed in to my jimjams so you look after Fizz." Fizz was doing the moonwalk on the spot and singing 'unsacapuntas' over and over again.(Unsacapuntas is Spanish for pencil sharpener) Violet shook Fizz by the shoulders, looked serious and said " We're very concerned."

Fizz's bathroom is huge. It's about 73584393897 times bigger than ours. No jokes! Ok, maybe it was a bit of an exaggeration but it's twice the size of mine and Violet's dorm, at least. It's tiled with black marble squares and if you look closely you can see specs of amber. I reckon Fizz chose black because of her hair and hints of amber because her eyes. It looks amazing. Anyways, I clipped my side fringe back and tied my hair into a high pony. Then, I bothered to look at my PJs ( I hadn't noticed them before because I was rushing so I just chucked anything in my bag) I bought them ages ago In a sale for about £2.50 but I've never warn them before, because they were to big at the time. When I put them on they looked wayyyyyyyyyyyy to small. The bottoms were black and white patterned shorts and the top , baby pink, which clung to me like a second skin. I have to admit it was something like Amy would wear so that meant I probably looked like a tramp. _But oh well, _I thought, _I'm only with my best friends. _

I walked into the room and Violet made a weird purring sort of sound and Fizz shouted " You could have told us it was going to be a fashion show." Oh good lordy. Fizz gets rather cock when it comes to fashion.

"Shut it Fizz." I said and pushed her off the bed, playfully.

"Where did you get them from?" Asked Violet

"Errrr… I've forgot. I bought them ages ago, in a sale, like when we first moved here." I answered.

"I'M A LITTLE TEA POT SHORT AND SOUT, HERE IS MY HANDLE, HERE IS MY SPOUT. AND I DON'T KNOW THE REST OF THE SONG SO I GUESS I'LL JUST FINSIH IT NOW!" Fizz screeched, at the top of her voice, randomly.

"Shush, Fizz, you silly old fanacapan!" I shouted.

"FANACAPAN?" They screamed in unison.

"Yes, fanacapan. FAN- AC- A-PAN. It's a word…well, at least I think it is. Moving on, what are we doing tonight Fizz?" She handed me a list in her cute, infant handwriting.

**T.G.I.F**

**Face masks, blind folded make overs, manicures/pedicures.**

**Nibbles feast!**

**Watch movies**

**Chill + relax = chillax**

**Talk! About : Boys, teachers, today and axolotls**

**Set up camp beds**

**Sleepings!**

Whilst me and Fizz emptied the make up bags onto the bed, Violet put on the first D.V.D. I think it was Twilight, so we only paid attention when the dude had his top off. Fizz handed us the white fabric, elastic headbands and pulled out a pot of facemask concoction. I think it was a chocolate cupcake one. It smelt so yummy! But it felt horrible on my face and it was a pain to wash off. Then Fizz painted my fingers yellow and added little text faces on like : J ;) :* O.o :$ :P…You get the idea. Twilight finished so we watched one of my favourite movies, Angus, thongs and perfect snogging. Part way through the movie, the bit where they are stalking that 'slaggy Lindsey girl', Violet said "Oh my god, Toilet licker Amy is so much like that Lindsey girl, like seriously, she's a spitting image!"

"Yeah, fake and blonde. No offence to blonde people but they have exactly the same colour hair. You know, the shade where it just looks fake." I liked this topic so we carried on slagging Amy off for a bit. Reliable note: As I've grown older I've realised that pleasing everybody is impossible but slagging everybody of is a piece of cake.

Anyways…Fizz randomly shouted "Let's play truths!" (Truths = truth and dare without the dare part) "Ok," I said, "Violet have you kissed Quigley yet?" She flushed red.

"Well, yeah, we kissed when we stopped for a break on the frozen water fall on Mount Fraught. But, unfortunately, we're not a couple. But did you see him dance with me? Did you think it meant something?" Said Violet. Whoa. Why didn't I know that they kissed? I mean I knew they fancied each other but… like, WHOA.

"Now, Fizz. When are you and Duncan _finally _going to go out?" said Vi, hastily changing the subject.

"What! I admit that I'm crushing on him but since when does he fancy me ?" Screamed Bea. Ok, so I know Fizz isn't the smartest cookie in the jar but how can she not notice the hints Duncan drops? I mean, they flirt like…everyday.

"Oh my god, Elizabeth! I sit next to him in every lesson and he's always staring at you and I saw him scribbling a secret article about you the other day. Plus, you both flirt with each other loads, get a move on, already!" Exclaimed Vi. Fizz tried to protest but she gave up and asked me a question.

"well, what happened between you and Klaus today? She said with and innocent grin. Innocent, psh, yeah right.

"Yeah, have you had a mo-mo with him yet?" Asked Violet, a smile playing at her mouth. I was too shocked to speak. I never knew that they expected me to be in love with Klaus. I mean I've never even thought of Klaus anything more than my best friend. Finally, I came out with:

"What the heckers? Nout happened between me and Klaus. NOTHING! He was just being a good friend and cheered me up."

"Oh, C'mon…Something happened because he's totally in love with you!" Said Violet "I know when my little brother is in love. I saw him with Fiona. He looked at her in a different way and know he did it to you. You didn't notice but I definitely did!"

"What? Seriously, Violet, your mental. What's wrong with you?" I said.

"What's wrong with ME? What's wrong with YOU! We've seen the way you stare at each other and the fact that your just dying to be more than best friends. Even if you don't realise it yet, Klaus has." Said Fizz. So she supposedly knows that but she doesn't know that Duncan dreams of her?

"Look, I don't even fancy him!" I shouted. Then I pictured Klaus in my mind and a volcano of butterflies erupted in the pit of my stomach. Actually, he's changed a lot over the summer, in a good way, so maybe…

DON'T SAY IT.

I don't like Klaus

*Mentally slaps self*

I don't like Klaus

*Mentally slaps self*

I don't like Klaus

*Mentally slaps self*

I don't like Klaus

*Mentally slaps self*

I don't like Klaus

*Mentally slaps self*

" Isadora + Klaus = Kladora! Oh, that's such a cute name! You're going to get married and have Kladora babies, CUTE!" Whined Fizz.

"Arghh! Shut up, Fizz! I'm going to sleep. See you in the morning." I said, lying down on my camp bed. Fizz kept singing Kladora over and over again.

"Shut up Fizz! Otherwise, I'll slap you like I did to Amy!" I joked, but I sounded dangerous. I pulled my pillow over my head but couldn't get to sleep. I kept thinking about Amy and school. And then I thought about Klaus and tried the 'I don't like Klaus, Mentally slaps self' formula but it failed. And I guess I wouldn't mind being more than friends with Klaus. Hehe

Night! XX

**This took me like 3 days to type. Don't worry there will be Kladora otherwise there was no point in me writing this story. Review please.**

**- Moll xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE ISADORA PROJECT**

**Yello,**

**Sorry I haven't posted another chapter sooner. I've been studying for my first Spanish GCSE. I've only been doing Spanish for a year and I'm only 12! Anyway I did it and I got a B, one mark off an A, so I'm pretty proud of myself. Oh and the time I could've been fanfictioning I was reading Percy Jackson. I wasn't very happy with the last chapter, it was a bit to random and it kind of failed. A lot. I hope this one isn't as bad though.**

**Let me just say don't like it? Don't read it. And don't like it, don't review it. So nooooooooo flames. Also I kind of want the asoue gang to be a bit OOC. And I LOVE yo mama jokes I think there funny.**

**Reviews -**

**For some reason I cant reply directly to your reviews and I don't know why so I haven't been ignoring you.**

**Book lover - YOU MAKE ME SOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY. And I find it so cool that you live in America. I imagine you with a really strong American accent which rocks. Do you drink grape soda all the time and eat salt water taffy? We have an American sweet shop and I buy grape things allllllllll the time. And the quiglet thingy …( Don't you think Quiglet reminds you of piglet?) I'm going to do a whole chapter dedicated to them. Have you ever seen a film called Angus, Thongs and perfect snogging? Anyway there is a song in it called ultraviolet and I might put that in the chapter some how. And I think Lemony Snicket should've wrote in great detail about the kiss on the ledge…or maybe I just feed off fictional characters love lives. Anyway thanks for the reviews.**

**Panicatthedisco - Thank you !**

**Reviewer - thanks for reviewing anyway and thanks for the constructive criticism ? And no offence taken.**

**Chapter 4**

**Tree Swing.**

I live for weekends. Just waking up today was amazing. I got a lie in and that made me happy and it kept me happy all day. And my smiling was infections so that made other people happy. Smiles all round.

I got up after Violet as usual ( She's always the early bird). At first I was like 'where the heckers am I ?' but then I remembered I was in Fizz's dorm. I got up and did all the things necessary to escape zombie form. Honestly. I look like a zombie first thing on a morning. Anyway, it was nice and sunny so I put on a beige jump suit which was patterned with black hearts. It had full length bottoms and instead of thick straps it had thin ones that were tied up on my shoulders. I slipped on my black fake Vans and set off to the cafeteria. I'm not quite sure why you needed all that information on how I was dressed but now you have it.

I made my way to the boys dorm, to pick up Sunny because Violet was still getting ready. Sunny answered the door.

"Hello Isadora. You look very pretty today."

I felt radiant.

"Thanks Sunny! I told Violet we would meet her in the cafeteria. Are the boys coming with us now or are they still getting ready?"

"We're coming, one sec!" Quigley shouted

"Isadora are you wearing make up? You know you're banned from using it." Warned Duncan, whilst Klaus locked up the door and Quigley occupied Sunny.

"What? No, I only ever wear it for parties and for things like that. What made you say that?" I said honestly.

" 'Coz your whole face is lit up. Well, not literally but your face looks brighter and well, happier, if you don't mind me saying. And how much did you pay for the baby grow thing your wearing?" Said Duncan. He has a bit of a problem with money.

" Dunc, it's called a jump suit, and don't worry it was cheap."

Breakfast was yummy. You know when you go to hotel and you get nice slices of fresh toast and there is mini butters and jams and it is just bliss? Of course not you're a note book. Anyway, it was like that. Fizz and Violet finally decided to join us after about 12 hours… slight exaggeration.

At about 10:30 we made our way to the village for work. Did I mention we have jobs? Well, we do. Klaus does a paper round ; Violet works in a cute little tea shop ; Fizz helps out at a spa, mostly painting nails (she only got a job because she felt left out, not that she needs the money or anything.) I'm a trainee hair dresser and Quigley and Duncan run the own hand car wash. They've rented out a small warehouse and keep all the equipment and things in there and they have good business.

We got to the village at about 11:15. Normally, it only takes us 10 minutes but Sunny was quite slow and we were messing about as well. Dunc, Quigley, and Fizz were playing cowboys and Violet and Sunny were being ballerinas. Klaus was just walking along, minding his own business, whistling a tune. He looked quite bored so I planned to scare him because I was feeling a bit unpredictable like that. So, I climbed up the nearest tree and perched on the branch that reached out across the path Klaus was walking on. He has his eyes closed, against the sun, so he couldn't see and I have to admit he did look the incy wincey bit attractive. The cowboys cantered under me, the ballerinas twirled beneath me and then Klaus gently strolled under. I swung my myself upside down, like you see a vampire sleep in movies, and yanked the back of Klaus' T-shirt. He was so utterly surprised that he lost balance and fell backwards pulling me with him! It was so awkward. I was just lying _on top _of him and we were that *the distance as a average fingernail* close! And he smelt sooooooo good…just saying.

"Errrrr, guys?" Said Quigley. Everybody appeared, gathering around us, peering at us awkwardly.

"Helllllll-oooooo" Me and Klaus said in unison.

"What are you doing?"

We looked at each other, trying to think of a excuse.

"We were … looking for a crouching… banana skin." I said.

"Which was hiding…in the shrubbery." Added Klaus.

100% believable excuse.

Then, to top it off, Duncan shouted :"Isadora fell out of the tree, on top of Klaus and now it's awkward and they're trying to think of a suitable excuse."

*Mentally slap Duncan*

"Way to ease the tension, you doylum" I have a wide range of unusual vocabulary. Klaus sniggered

"Hey, I'm not a doylum."

"Yes, you are! " Me and Quigley shouted together

"Your more of a doylum than me, Quigley" Shouted Dunc

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Nuh-uh"

"Huh-uh"

I could see where this is going. It was one of their fights where they would carry on for hours… and hours… and hours.

"Well, your more of an idiot than yo mama."

"Duncan, we had the same mom! That just proves of much of an idiot you are… Did you just challenge me to a yo mama fight?"

"Why yes I did."

"Did you now you diddly do?" Said Quigley.

"What?"

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!" I shouted. Normally their fights are funny.

Quigley cracked his fingers and did a couple of warming up exercises like he was getting ready for a fist fight.

"Yo mama is so fat her patronus is a cake. BURN!"

"What's a patronus?" Asked Duncan

"Oh my god, did you just seriously ask that? It's a shield, what takes an animal form, and to produce it you have to think of your happiest thought, and allow that to fill your mind. Oh, and it keeps away dementors. You know, Harry Potter."

I ranted, and fired the sentences off in one breath, like I was hitting somebody with bullets. I have a _slight_ obsession with Harry Potter (In fact, obsession is a an understatement.) And, oh so randomly, Fizz started singing Potter puppet pals and because that song is so blooming amazing we all joined in. *Insert out of tune song about Snape, DUMBLEDORE, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Voldemort*

" Did you know, Dumbledore was gay. "

" You mean a gay android? " Asked Violet, she knows about androids.

" Errrrr, no. On an interview, with Daniel Radcliffe he confirms that Dumbledore was actually gay. The director, forgot which one, planned a Dumbledore love story flashback and Jo wrote all over the script 'DUMBLEDORE IS GAY'." I reeled off. **(A/N: You can find that interview on the Deathly Hallows, part 2 DVD on special features if you want evidence. And the author of Harry Potter is in there too, but fanfiction won't let me type it for some reason.)**

"Wowzers, you are fruit loops." Thanks a lot Quigley.

"Hello, Isadora. Ok, today your washing hair and I might teach you how to blow it straight. In fact, I can wash your hair and then show you how to do it. Yeah we could do that."

Said Leanne, my boss. She took me to the sink place and washed it and massaged it. You know, when it's just totally relaxing. Yeah… well, of course you wouldn't know, you're a notebook! Then she blowed my hair straight. And, I mean _straight. _Like, straighter than a ruler. All straight-like. Also, she got my side fringe to look like a side fringe, which is impossible. So, she tried teaching it me but its unbelievably difficult. It's harder than maths and Spanish combined, and that's saying something. Ok, I know maths and Spanish are all about learning about methods and numbers and stuff. And hair dressing is about technique and practice and control, but maths and Spanish are the most difficult subjects for me- even though I'm in the smarty pants class for them, but I had to use them to compare them. And that's how hard it was. Leanne set me to work and by the end of my shift I was pretty much a pro.

I was on my way to the Quagmire carwash (Me, Fizz, Klaus and Vi always meet Quigley and Duncan there after work) when Klaus nearly ran me over! If he wasn't so good looking and if he wasn't my best friend I would've killed him. Damn good looks. He always does his paper round on his bike. We found the bike in the scrap yard, which is next door to the car wash, Violet fixed it up, made it safe and everything like that and Fizz decorated it. Did I mention the one thing Fizz is good at - apart from being stupid- is art? Well, she's amazing and she's taking GCSE art this year.

"Oh my god, Klaus! Have you not got a bell on that thing? You nearly ran me over." I yelled

"Sorry Iz. Hey, have you straightened your hair, it's like _really _straight." He said. Awe, he noticed, how sweet.

"I know right. My boss, Leanne, showed me how to do it. I'm like the worlds best hair straightner," I paused, then added, "Not like an electrical hair straightner, I'm even better than that, if I do say so myself."

He looked at me like I was mental.

"I can dream…" I said sheepishly.

"I know you can. So…want a lift? " He pointed to the stunt pegs on the back wheels.

"Are you crazy? I'll fall off or something, I have no balance. Are you trying to kill me today? First, you try to run me over and now your offering me a death ride on to sticks of plastic while you drive like an alcoholic. I'll pass thanks."

"Exactly Iz, let's go, it'll be fun." He said. I didn't want to at all but I didn't want him to think I was a wimp either.

"You sure?"

"Positive!" I wasn't. "Go on, hop on."

"No! Seriously Klaus, I will fall off."

Then, he went all serious and dramatic. Placing his hands on my shoulders he said: "Isadora, do you trust me?"

"Yes." I squeaked.

"Then, get on. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe. I'll go nice and slow and I wont be dangerous. Hop on, lean forward and enjoy the ride."

Gingerly, I stepped on and he set off with a start. I screamed, grabbed hold of his shoulders and screamed some more. He navigated us through a crowd of people safely and swerved to the left, taking a short cut. We were travelling along a smooth, lengthy stretch of road. Gaining speed constantly. I was surprised that I was enjoying the adrenaline rush. Felling a tad more confident, I raised my hands into the air and let out a long whoop of joy.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH! RUN LIKE THE WIND, BULLSEYE. YEE-HAH! WE'RE THE FASTED PEOPLE ON EARTH!" I screamed, hair whipping round my face. I could hear Klaus laughing at me, in a joking way, and he yelled to. Suddenly, he pulled into a sharp turn (the back entrance to the Quagmire carwash) and, I , with my hands still in the air going at break-neck speed, fell off. It hurt. I tumbled and skidded into a pile of gravel and rocks. Luckily, I hadn't hurt myself much, just a few ugly looking cuts and bruises. Violet and Fizz came running over to me and, when Vi saw the damage Klaus had inflicted on me, she had to stop herself from killing him.

Literally.

He looked scared, and to be honest, who wouldn't be? When Violet gets angry, she gets angry. She turns into a killing machine and explodes like a volcano. She'll have a mad shouting fit for about 3 minutes, then she'll forget the whole thing and carry on how everything was before hand. Fizz helped me up, and started fussing over me, like I was a 3 year old, the way one might treat Sunny. She was saying things like "Don't cry sweetie. You're a big brave girl and you can handle this. No matter what happens we will get through his; together!" I cant remember what she said exactly because I was to busy laughing so much. She was saying this purposely, talking like a hero from a movie, with this dramatic look on her silly face, she knew how to make me laugh. Then, I could hear Violet shouting

"How dare you! I cant believe you! Klaus Baudelaire, I am deeply ashamed of you. First, you force Isadora on that silly bike and then you chuck her off! Look at her arms, you made them cuts. And now you made her cry!"

I pouted and made a sad, almost crying face to back Violet up.

"ARGGH! I wish I could ground you. Now, say sorry."

I felt sorry for Klaus because Violet was about and inch away from his face and Violet is scaring when she angry, and its not nicer close up either. When she yelling full throttle, you have no choice but to obey.

"I'm sorry Isadora. And I'm sorry I made you trust me when really I'm an evil mastermind." He joked.

"What's that?" Questioned Violet, who was just cooling off

"Nothing big sister." He squeaked, hanging his head in mock shame. Violet stalked off and then Klaus said "But, in my defence, you shouldn't have trusted me in the first place, you know what I'm like on that death machine bike." And he ran off. I ran after him, floored him (like a boss) and put some random tires on his back.

"Arghh! Izzy, mercy! Take the tires off my back, I'm begging you. There killing me."

"Ok, but your not getting back up until we're ready to go back to school." I said, removing the tires.

"What? Why not… in fact I cant be bothered arguing with you because you _always_ win and it's way too hot." He said, folding his arms and resting his head on them. I lay down beside him, facing the sun with my eyes closed.

We were like this for a while, other people doing their own things. I barely opened one eye, and saw Klaus staring at me.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, knowing I probably had some dirt smeared on my face or something embarrassing like that. Quickly, he turned away, blushing a light pink and stuttering.

"W-what? No… no I wasn't. Your imagining things Isadora."

"I am not! You were staring at me! Is there dirt on my face or something?"

"Nope. I just turned my head at the same time that you opened you eyes."

'_Great excuse.'_ I thought to myself. When he said eyes that made me look into his eyes. Amazing, startling blue eyes. Icy blue, like the tips of crystals and sapphires. Sapphires! The Quagmire sapphires. Is it a sign? I shall question Fizz later. (Fizz takes into account my theories, whereas Vi doesn't.)

I seemed to be locked in a trance and Klaus was staring back. Then, somebody sneaked up behind me and started to tickle me! I'm super ticklish. Quigley lifted me up, above his head, and my arms and legs went flying everywhere, in all directions. Duncan was still tickling and Klaus thought it was fun to join in too- hadn't he done enough damage already? I was screaming like someone was going to kidnap me.

"AHHH! Oh my god! OH MY GOD! Guys *giggle* stop. Please *snort* I'll end up *laughing* killing someone! *Laugh, giggle, snort, shout *. Have you ever noticed that tragedy follows us everywhere? I was kicking and screaming when…tragedy struck! I has no control of my legs and I accidentally kicked Quigley in his… 'man parts'. He dropped to the floor, dropping me too, and clutched his 'man parts' moaning in agony.

"Is everyone ok? What are you playing at now?" Shouted Violet from somewhere in the distance.

"Err… Isadora's using Quigley as a human piñata!" Duncan shouted back. Quigley was still rolling around on the floor and the sight off him made me laugh hysterically.

So, after the accident (it was his own fault for tickling me; he knows what I'm like) Duncan and Quigley locked up the carwash warehouse. They keep all the equipment in an big warehouse which is bullet proof, even I cant break in and everybody was amazed that I could pick locks so I'm now the new burglar guinea pig. Anyway, I thought we were heading back to school but they dudes said they had a 'surprise' for us.

"You mean surpreeeeeeeze." I said, pronouncing the 'I' in surprise as 'eeeeeeeeeee'.

"No, a sur_prise_." said Duncan, with an attitude, getting all cocky.

"Same thing." said Quigley, looking at us like we were aliens. '_Oh, yeahhhhh.' _I thought. I'd forgotten that they meant the same thing. I have some weird messed up brain. *Mentally slaps self.*

Moving on, they started to carefully tred down the scarp yard, which isn't really a yard its more of a hill. Us girls followed suit, and I nearly fell all the way down the hill. I'm rather clumsy, to be honest. And I refused to go any further. Duncan picked me up bridal style and carried me down. I thought he was going to trip and at first, I was screaming like mad but he was careful and I'm alive so I'm good. Violet stopped every two seconds to look at a piece of junk and she even tied her hair up with her ribbon like she was going to invent something; Klaus grabbed her wrist and had to drag her down. Quigley was muttering to himself and navigating the safest and quickest route to the bottom. Fizz was jumping down the rubbish hill like a little spring lamb. You know, like on a cartoon, where there is a really cute lamb with HUGE eyes jumping daintily down a dangerous mountain? Of course not, you're a note book. DUH!

When we finally got down the hill, we entered a dense thick forest. Have you ever heard the saying 'You cant see the wood for the trees'? It was like that. The forest was so dense and thick you could only see the path way and not the actual forest because there was so much to take in. You'd need a gigantic canvas to get the whole picture. It wasn't a spooky type of forest, where you can feel the presence of ghosts, no, it was a nice mystical forest. A vast, lush one, where the sun shines through the gaps of trees; on the leaves you find feasting caterpillars; 'ickle wild life creatures were scampering about; birds were singing beautiful unique songs; there was a tingle of magic lingering on the air and a faint trickling sound of running water. Honestly, it was so magical, there was no other way to describe it. We stood at the entrance, gazing into the forest, mouths hanging open in awe. Everybody was star struck. Then, I had the sudden urge to run off into the wilderness and skip and dance and twirl like a fairy. Then Fizz joined in. And then Violet. And the boys. Quigley pushed Duncan and the chase was down hill from there. They were doing my head in so I chased both of them and that speeded things up, and, in no time at all, we were where we were supposed to be. We gazed in wonder at a tree swing. But it wasn't any old tree swing. It was a magical tree swing. Seriously, the trees parted where it was so it was bathed in sunlight and because of that there was a lush green blanket of grass underneath. And there were fairies! Well, not actual fairies but things that looked like fairies. You know, them particles (?) that fly around in the sunlight. Also, loads of make-a-wish-dandelion-furry-thingies and butterflies were floating about. It was pure _magic. _Everything about the place was magical : the sounds, the image and the atmosphere. Violet, Fizz and Klaus eventually caught up and all of us were standing there for about half an hour, gazing at the spot in awe. When I finally broke out of the trance, I got on the swing, and pushed off the ground. I didn't even check if it was safe; it was only a length of wood on a string. Honestly, I felt like I was flying - I got that funny feeling in my stomach, I was screaming and adrenaline was powering through my veins. Fizz got a great picture on her expensive phone: I'm in mid air, I'm smiling with out looking like bugs bunny, my hair is streaming out behind me and the sun was reflecting of it, making my hair look blonde, ginger and bronze all at the same time. Everybody else went on in singles and then we started going on in pairs. Quickly, we got bored of that so all of us tried to fit on together. With much struggle, we managed to hold on. Violet and Fizz were sat down, I was stood up in between them, gripping the rope, Klaus and Duncan stood on either end of the swing, reaching over Vi and Fizz to grab the rope and Quigley just held on for dear life. We put Fizz's phone on a timer and swung off the ground gracefully. The camera snapped the shot at exactly the perfect time and the picture was amazing. It was one of those pictures which you could just look at for hours and relive every moment. Dangerous but exhilarating. We had to be back at school soon so we decided to explore the forest quickly. Unfortunately, I didn't catch any fairies. The forest thinned out and it led us back to school. But, it led us to the back of the kitchens, which is forbidden, so we (well, me and Fizz) pretended to be spies and we made it out alive. Mission completed. And that was my _magical _Saturday.

Buh-bye! Xx

**A/N: So was that any better than the last chapter? Hopefully it was. And I'm sorry for not uploading every Friday like I said I would. I probably wont update for a bit because I haven't even thought what I'm going to do for the next chapter. Please review, thanking you! (it rhymed again! XD)**

**~Moll xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE ISADORA PROJECT**

**Why hello there my dear reader chum. Long time no see huh? Sorry I haven't updated in ages but I've been in two musicals. The first one was a school musical and we did West Side Story. I was Baby John, who is on the Jets team, and I had a massive fit of giggles when we were performing "Gee Officer Krupke". And then, in the same week, my drama group put on a performance of Annie and I was Mrs Hannigan! It was so fun to play her, I got to die my hair and prance around the stage like a chicken! **

**Reviews-**

**Book lover- Heyyy Lizzie! I absolutely hate Fiona! I mean Klaus is either Isadora's boy or mine ;p I agree Mr Snicket is mean for not letting us visualise that perfect kiss, I could her romantic music and everything in my head and then he just talks about privacy. Oh my gosh, isn't COTRK just the best!? I also love Olivia and feel like her and I do acting too! That is quite weird that we both do but I guess loads of people do because Livvie is just that awesome. And yes I do have a cotrk fanfic planned! You know in the blue boa, the 3****rd**** book, when the kiddie winkles go to the sparkling castle for a holiday? Well I have that planned but I need to write it. It's really just bonding and them being kids and fluff but I like stuff like that. But the real question is…*drum roll*… do you support Fidelio/Livvie? There my most favourite pairing ever (apart from Kladora). There are some schools in England like that but mine is the complete opposite, most of the peeps in my school are either pregnant or on drugs. Are american schools like how they are in movies? Because they seem quite, scary to be honest. And I make you feel famous? Haha that's epic! Also can you make an account so I can just PM (personal message) you all the time? And, I'd love to read a fanfic you have written as well. Thanks for all the reviews! So… what do you think of fat rubber ducks wearing love heart underpants? That is one hell of a paragraph huh?**

**HarrietPotterD- Finally, a fellow Potter head! Greetings to you my dear wizarding chum. Yep, Iz is a potter head, I mean, who isn't? Thanks for the review! :p xx  
**

**Panicatthedisco- Thank you for the review! Yeah, there is a musical and hopefully I will get round to that. Kewl pen name by the way. **

**Hellyeah58- It was a typing mistake, soz! Hopefully, it wont be familiar soon though. Thanks for the review.**

**Lilly- Sorry, bit I couldn't understand half of your review! But I got the end bit. As you have noticed I have changed her name coz it was a bit copyright and Duncan always needs a OC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't think I'm lemony Snicket. Although I am the heir of Count Olaf and therefore supreme ruler of the dinosaurs. **

**This chapter might seem a bit sado-sad but me and my friends went rollerskating and I wanted a short-ish chapter so I used that experience to put it into this.**

**Chapter 5**

**Roller skating.**

I woke up at 6 this morning! Violet forgot to shut the curtains so the sun was shining in my eyes and woke me up. I told the sun to go and play but he (or would it be she?) just stayed in the sky, shining his beaming rays all over the school. I decided it was way to early to get up but I couldn't get back to sleep either. So, I took a trip into the past and looked at my common place notebook. After my old one got destroyed at the village(V.F.D), Klaus bought me a new one for my birthday last year. It's a bit different really. My last one was elegant and sophisticated but this one…well it's a bit girly. The notebook is meant to be a dog. It's covered in grey fluff with button eyes and a tail. Yes, the notebook has a tail. But it's a notebook so I write in it. I decided to write down some of my weird vocabulary because half the time I don't even know what I mean when I say a random word. I guess its like a urban dictionary. Here are just a few of the words that belong to my own language that I don't even understand:

Fanackapan- a word used to replace swearing.

Doylum- another word used to replace swearing.

Fanackapanning doylum- both of the above combined.

Jabberwocky- nonsense language: speech or writing that is meaningless and often deliberately whimsical or humorous and also a good word to use in awkward situations.

Serendipity- When a good thing happens without even trying.

Moist plinth- the king and queen of all words.

Un sacapuntas- pencil sharpener in Spanish.

Grutrix / bellatrude- I combined the names Bellatrix and Gertrude together to create the ultimate names of all time.

Mingy gingy- a lovely word for all situations.

Monstrilla- something so big that it is monstrous.

Of course, I don't actually understand any of the words. In fact, I'm not even sure that they are real words...

* * *

I sat at our usual breakfast table with the usual people (me, Vi, Sunny, Fizz, Klaus, Duncan and Quigley)

"So, what are we doing today?" Asked Duncan. We all looked blankly at each other apart from Klaus, who had his head stuck in a news paper, scanning the page intently.

"Have you got anything in mind Klaus?" I asked.

"Errr…nothing…not that," he carried on skimming the page, engrossed by the news. "Aha! I've found something!"

"What?" We all said in unison. I laughed and they looked at me like I was crazy. Was I the only one that found that we all talked at the same time funny? Even Sunny didn't laugh.

"An old fashioned roller skating rink has opened down town. It's got a snack bar and arcade like the ones you see in movies."

"Cool, lets go there." Said Vi

Duncan moaned "Isn't there anything less girly?"

"Don't be a baby Dunc, I'm up for it, and have you got a better plan?" said Quigley.

"Hey, I'm not a baby!"

"Prove it then." said Vi

"Fine, I'll go but only to show you that I'm not a baby."

Roller city was exactly like a roller skating rink like in the movies. Honestly, I thought we were going to be filmed! We paid and swapped our perfectly comfortable shoes for death traps on feet. Sunny looked so cute with her little pink roller skates on. Then we entered the rink. Duncan was surprisingly quite good at it and since Violet was clinging to the side like her life depended on it, he took Sunny and off they went. Klaus and Quigley managed to stay upright so they stuck together and did there own thing. That left me, Fizz and Violet. The moment I stepped on to the floor I fell on my butt. Violet wasn't much better and Fizz was doing the shuffle(from party rock anthem), but at least she hadn't fallen over. I tried to get up again but slipped and grabbed onto Violets legs and she fell on top of me. Knowing Fizz she most likely felt "left out" (which here means missing all the action) so she jumped on top of us and we collapsed into helpless laughter. I actually managed to stand up and started to move but I nearly fell over again so I grabbed on to Violet and Fizz for support and they dragged me round the ring, with me screaming my head off. Violet and Fizz soon left me so I skated…about 10cm in front of me. I kept doing little gentle pushes and I took my time with that and before I knew it I had done one lap of the ring. That was one of my life time achievements, and I'm not even being sarcastic there. Apart from us most of the people there seemed to be professionals. They were speed skaters and show off skaters and twirly whirly skaters, every skater possible. Even Sunny was skating confidently now and dodging the on coming traffic like some one from a video game.

Every time some one came within a meter near me I would scream and stand still then carry on again, gaining speed regularly. After a minute or so, all the passers by were just misshapen blurs and it was like I was in my own little world. Quigley came up behind me and tripped me up, but I was oblivious to this and it caught me off guard. I came tumbling down and was waiting for the crash but some one caught me under my arms. Immediately, I could feel who it was; Klaus. I could almost sense his presence, surely that meant something? Since I was caught I thought I could stand up straight away but I was totally wrong. I fell again and kicked my heel up but my brand new wheels were in good condition so I slipped and kept kicking my heels up which was the only way to not fall. To any passers by it most probably looked like I was doing the can-can. I couldn't stop, I swear it was impossible. With a shriek(from me) Klaus pulled me up right and held me close so I wouldn't fall again. Relieved that I was standing I exploded with laughter and Klaus joined in until we both realised how close we were standing. Blushing he let go. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously. I could feel my cheeks burning but neither of us moved- not that i could any way.

"Soooooo…" He said, embarrassed, "want to go get some snacks or something?"

"Sure." I said happily.

Me and Klaus spent the rest of the day sipping blue slushies and playing arcade games. We both got really hyper off all the blue E-number stuff they put in slushies and to burn off some energy we went on the dancing machine. Obviously, I won. We had a few bucks left **(A/n: I believe that's what you Americans out there use instead of pounds? Please correct me if I'm wrong) **so we spent that on the claw machines. Turns out that Klaus is amazing at them machines and he got a HUGE Piglet teddy! (Piglet from winnie the pooh) I'd never seen a teddy so big, it was almost bigger than me! Klaus said it was all his but since he used my leftover money, I said that it was mine. So, I pounced on him and wrestled him for it until he gave in and I did a little victory dance which he thought was hilarious.

"It was so worth giving up that teddy just to see that dance." He said, a quote which will stick in my head for ages.

With sore feet and a monstrilla teddy we headed home.

**How was that? I know a bit short and rushed but I wanted to update so I just came up with this. **

**Did we all have a good Christmas and a happy new year? I got a nexus 7 and a typewriter, so now I can sit in my bedroom in the dark with a hat on pretending to be lemony Snicket. Did you get anything interesting my dear reader chums? (thought it polite to ask)**

**Has anybody read the new lemony Snicket book? I started reading it at midnight and finished it by half 12. Is it just me or does anybody else suspect that there is a love triangle between Lemony, Moxie and Ellington? For those of you who have read it, don't you just love Ellington's eyebrows? Me and my mate went on rockband and made a band called Ellington's eyebrows! Such fun!**

**Anyways, please review!**

**- moll, the psychodelic turtle x **


	6. Chapter 6

**THE ISADORA PROJECT**

**Hi guys,**

**Have you had any snow? I did :D I got so excited that I fell down a slope and now I have torn/pulled a tendon/muscle (not sure which one). Just my luck. Oh and when I got better my lovely teachers decided to schedule all my exams in a 2 days, and likke big final exams which decide if I do my GCSE's next year or something stupid like that. Sorry ****L**** And a special thanks to my friend the Cheshire cat (you know who you are) for accidentally giving me the idea for the play.**

**Reviews-**

**KlausBaudelaireTheBookworm- Thank you for reviewing! Hopefully, it wont be soon because in the next chapter I'm introducing the musical.**

**The thing is that if you asked any British people what them words meant they probably wouldn't know. It's just me and my weird choice of vocab. Also, can I just say, I LOVE YOUR STORIES! They're really funny and always enjoyable to read.**

**Book lover- Hi hi hi Lizzie! No probs about your reviews being long, I love long reviews! I hate hate hate Charlie and Olivia together, Charlie had Matilda in Badlock, didn't he? I'm wondering whether I imagined this because I don't think they are any fanfics about them! But if you want some really awesome stories about fido and livvie then check out **lilmisswritergal4eva82719511 ** she has some pretty amazing stories. I'm also thinking about doing a diary for Olivia, how does that sound? Your sister did Annie? And your high school is doing west side story? Haha what a co-ink-i-dink (that means coincidence). The cotrk books have different names? Like the Harry Potter ones then. Anyway did you know which one I was talking about when I mentioned the sparkling castle? T.v over does it? Pheww! I was watching Glee and Mean girls the other day and I was totally freaked out. Me and my friend hid under the bed and promised each other that we would never go to America, even though my Mum went to a fortune teller and the dude said that she could see me going to America in the future! How epic?! America is the land of dreams, anything can happen. I'm only 12 too, but I just went on anyway, oopss… If you did get an account I'd totally read your stories. To be honest, I don't know anybody who went to a boarding school! Even I used to dream about going. Loads of schools make you wear uniform and stuff which is quite stupid, but nobody at my school is posh, they're either on drugs or pregnant. Aww, Sander! He's pretty sorted but I really love Fidelio. If it's a love triangle for all three then wouldn't it be…Diolety? I might do a chapter about them. Yes, now I can talk to someone about ALWQ ! What do you think about moxie and Lemony? For sure there better be some lemington in the series (Lemony and Ellington) I just love Ellington's eyebrows. How bouts… Harry Potter? Percy Jackson? The Pegasus series(which are amazing)? If you want some seriously old school English then how about Malory Towers? Now they are so English even I cant understand them and I'm English! Or the Snow Spider Trilogy? There by Jenny Nimmo (COTRK) and I recently finished them and they were quite good but very old school English too. I make this the highlight of your day? Aww, your so sweet. Your reviews are always my favourite part of fanfictioning. Thanks ever so much for your amazing reviews! Your latest one finally made me get off my butt and do some fanfictioning. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR LIZZIE HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! Your bday is on valentines? How romantic ;) Will you be old enough to get a fanfiction account so I can pm you all the time instead of waiting for months to contact you? Wow, you must be a good actor, you got quite a large main part, didn't you? To be honest the film and the story freaks me out so I don't really know how it goes. And you sing as well? Sorry if this sounds a bit creepy pasta-ish but could you some how send me the play for Alice in wonderland with the songs? I'd like it for this fic if it has songs in it too and I'm to freaked out to watch the film or stuff. I really didn't mean that to sound creepy. Is your school musical being filmed? Can you put it on you tube so I can see what an American school is like, to see your amazing acting skills and to hear all your class bro's American accents? I totally dig American accents. And here your chapter is, just as you wished. Happy Birthday! This is really important: please please please please can you make a fanfiction account because then I can personal message you could perhaps send me the script for Alice in Wonderland? Thanks for the review xx**

**Panicatthedisco- Thank you ****J**** ! I love how your always one of the people who review every time and I really appreciate this. I feel mean not leaving you a longer reply but no matter how long it is, I don't think it would contain how much I appreciate this. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Lemony…or am I? MWHAHAHA … I'm not really ****  
**

**The new Jake dude in this chapter will be quite a big part in this fic, I think**

**Chapter 6**

**Teachers are bullies.**

I hate Mondays. (Doesn't everyone?) I had to get up early than usual to finish my homework, which was confusing. Seriously confusing. Mrs Bass just expected me to know what 2yx(x3 - yx4) was when all she has ever taught me was the metric system. Then I had to cram for a test and I didn't even know what subject I was cramming for, now that is hard. Then I had an unfixable bed head and I looked like a zombie. When I finally made it down to the cafeteria, Klaus informed me that we didn't have a test to the end of the semester **(A/n: is that what Americans use for what British use for term? Like, the weeks of school before we have a week or so break? Sorry if I got it wrong :L) **I should really pay attention in class, lucky I had Klaus to rely on. And to make everything better (sarcasm) I had all the bad lessons: Maths, English, R.E, and drama. Normally, I would've quite enjoyed these subjects but we - being me and Klaus- have the _worst _teachers ever. Klaus is in my tutor group which means that we, along with a load of other randomers, have all the same lessons and home room together **(A/n: is that the correct American term for when the teacher does a roll call or register or whatever you want to call it? Sorry, I really don't know American lingo) **Since me and Klaus arrived after the new semester started we were forced to sit next to each other in every lesson. I don't mind this at all but it is a bit nerve racking. Hooray for Mondays.

So, for Maths, we had Mrs Bass (who is also our form tutor, so she takes our morning register/roll call) Unfortunately, we have Mrs Bass for English too. Nowadays, she's only allowed to teach us the metric system when it comes up on her teaching plan, or I think that's what she said anyways.

Today we were learning algebra. Everything she said went in one of my ears and out the other. I drifted off into dream world: Flamingo, the mutant spider, was marrying Duncan, who was dressed as a candle; Violet was doing teddy bears rolls all over the floor; Sunny was toddling around singing the duck song; Quigley was trying to escape from a giant disco ball; Fizz was exploring Egypt and Klaus was whispering my name. Each syllable he said sent shivers down my spine. He sounded so meaningful and real.

"Isadora!"

Then it suddenly occurred to me that he was actually saying my name and that I was probably drooling so I snapped out of dream mode to see Klaus pointing to my right. Following his gaze, I turned and let out a yelp of fear mixed with shock. Mrs Bass was inches from my face, yellow teeth bared, growling and looking murderous- so close that I could see her girl moustache…disgusting.

"THANK YOU MISS QUAGMIRE. Now do you have the spare time to answer this question please?" She screamed and then swapped to a sickly sweet tone.

"Err, yeah…sure."

On the board was some weird algebra equation. Something along the lines of 2g+4f+g-6. To me it was just a load of numbers and letters but to her and the rest of the class it obviously meant something. I stopped learning maths when letters got involved with numbers.

"Well?" She spat, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Umm, is it…3g+g=10f?" I guessed.

"NO! YOU WOULD KNOW IF YOU HAD BEEN PAYING ATTENTION THOUGH! Would you like to know how to work it out?"

Showered in spit, I cringed and nodded my head.

"What's 2g+g?"

"2gg?" I said uncertainly, my voice quivering. I had no idea what I had to do.

"No- what's 2 giraffes add one giraffe?"

"Oh 3 giraffes."

"Ok, now work out the next bit."

"Um, 10...f? Yes 10f!"

She screamed in frustration.

"NO! Say I had four frogs then I got a gun and shot six of them."

"But miss, that's impossible! How can you shoot six when you only have four? Oh, and that's illegal miss, how could you be so cruel?"

"ISADORA QUAGMIRE I WILL SHOOT YOU IN A MINUTE! Now," she took a deep breath, "What's 4-6?"

"That's easy; -2." If she had just said that in the first place I would've understood.

"So all together that is?"

I sat silently and thought for a while. I gave up.

"Miss, I don't get it! Seriously, first your breeding frogs then shooting giraffes. Wait, the other way round. I know that was to help me but I'm just not getting it." I don't normally have a wild, crazed outbursts like that but by now I was very aspirated, as you can imagine.

"ARGH! Well, there isn't much point in teaching you this, you'll just have to fail your tests. Go to the room next door and measure things. I trust that you can do that?"

"Yes Mrs Bass." I sighed and collected a measuring tape on my way out. She didn't need to tell me to use the metric system.

The room next door, as Miss put it, was a unused music practice room, which some students used to use until somebody decided to dump all there unwanted junk in there. The small but narrow, cluttered room contained everything from a piano to violins, bongo drums and bagpipes. I started to measure a music stand but then I realised I didn't have any paper. And no way was I wasting my common place notebook on maths. I didn't have the skill to remember the number and I was not going to write it on my hand. I know its only little numbers but I'm not taking my chances with ink poisoning. Some how, some way, the ink would've gotten into my blood stream and caused a tragic accident. I decided not to take the risk of going back to Mrs Bass to get some paper, so I just passed the time by messing around with some instruments. It triggered some old forgotten memories. In the Quagmire mansion, we had a grand piano that had been in our family for generations. My mother taught me to play twinkle twinkle and Mary had a little lamb. But the real musical sensation of my family was my father. The sound of his deep, powerful, majestic voice still echoes in my head, along with the swift, nimbly played, piano song. I'm not musically talented in anyway, as far as I'm aware of, so to me (and to anybody who heard it) it probably sounded like a cat giving birth to a camel through its nostril. Delightful. After my mini concert (which was so much better than Nero's, if I do say so myself.) I came across a plastic cup, resting on the window sill. With that single moulded piece of plastic I had the opportunity to amuse myself for hours. So I did what most people would've done: I played the cup song! The sequence of the cup song is quite hard to write down but, basically, there is a certain tune that you repeat by banging, clapping and tapping a cup on a surface. In my opinion, the result is pretty amazing but I am easily wowed. The tune, being so catchy and all, got me humming the song _'It's time' _by _imagine dragons_. It's a beautiful song, which I adore. Although I thought more of the Glee version because I had actually learnt the cup song from Glee when they did this song with cups. Gradually, I got louder and louder; a quiet hum, developing to a long hum, until, eventually, I burst out singing.

_So this is what you meant_

_When you said that you were spent_

_And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit_

_Right to the top_

_Don't hold back_

_Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check_

_I don't ever wanna let you down_

_I don't ever wanna leave this town_

_'Cause after all_

_This city never sleeps at night_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

_So this is where you fell_

_And I am left to sail_

_The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell_

_Right to the top_

_Don't look back_

_Turning the rags and giving the commodities a rain check_

_I don't ever wanna let you down_

_I don't ever wanna leave this town_

_'Cause after all_

_This city never sleeps at night_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

I sang, whole-heartedly, meaning every word. A sort applause of clapping came from behind me, startled, I spun round.

"Bravo." said an impressed looking Klaus from the doorway. I blushed, my way of saying thank you.

"You never told me you could sing, Isadora. Your really good."

I burst out laughing hysterically, expecting him to do the same. It's something we do when we say something completely stupid. But, no, he just stood there looking genuinely impressed.

"Seriously. You can sing. Really, really well." He walked over and put a hand on my shoulder as if this would make me believe what he had just said.

"Klaus, it most probs sounded like…a robin on ice skates screaming because it crashed into a wall of grapes."

There was an really awkward silence as we both tried to figure out what I had just said.

"Ok, then. Anyways, you can sing… Oh wow, I just realised that if you can make couplets then you could write songs and then sing them couldn't you?"

"I like the idea of writing songs but not singing them. Anyway, I reckon I would need something like a backing track and then I would add some lyrics, or something, but I'd rather stick to poetry. How come you're here anyway? I thought that you would've gotten top grades Mr smarty pantalones."

"Pan-at-lone-es? We're not in Spanish class yet. I got sent out on purpose because it was boring in there with out you screaming at Miss."

I shoot him a look that meant danger.

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that, you just make me smile, like you always do. Anyway…mind if I play a bit of piano?" He said sitting down in front of it and playing a quick jazz song, which he kept repeating. I added to that song by tapping my cup along with it, which blended really well together.

"Hey, I never knew you could play piano." I shouted over the noise.

"I never knew you could sing, we both have talents that we haven't told each other about then? How about you think up some lyrics to this little tune we're playing?"

"Ok…I'll try… Just go a bit slower, because I am making these up on the spot, since we have no paper."

He reduced his speed a considerable amount and I thought of words that rhymed. After a long hard think, I had some lyrics that fitted with the song, although I'm not quite sure that they made sense:

_Woke up this morning_

_Ate some toast with my mum_

_Got ready for school_

_I told my teacher I was dumb._

_She sent back home_

_I went outside and had some fun._

_The students of Hogwarts_

_turned the gravity off_

_I started floating _

_and I ate a moth_

_I broke a chandelier _

_And I started to cough._

_Breaking through the ceiling,_

_I ended up in the loft_

_I saw the ghost _

_Of Vincent Van Gogh_

_He was eating a Satsuma _

_And drinking turkey broth_

_Braking through the roof _

_I ended up on the moon_

_I saw a martian_

_Drinking juice with a spoon_

_I thought I saw big foot _

_Swimming in a pink lagoon_

_I thought I saw Bigfoot swimming in a pink lagoon_

_I thought I saw Bigfoot swimming in a pink lagoon_

_I thought I saw Bigfoot swimming in a pink lagoon_

_Random day blues…Yeahhhhh *jazz hands*_

In all honesty, it wasn't actually a blues song because they lyrics weren't that sad but it was the tune of a blues song. It was really fun and by the end of it Klaus and I were doubled over with laughter. There is something seriously wrong with this generation of children/teenagers. We accidentally on purpose danced around the room, singing at the top of our voices in stead of going to English, so we were about 20 minutes late for that lesson.

Luckily, Mrs Bass was asleep. I know that sounds really bad but she has a problem called narcolepsy, where you can fall asleep at any given moment. We actually feel sorry for her so we don't take advantage of it but instead we sit there quietly doing work that she has given us before hand. We are such good students. She should stop screaming at us. Everybody finished the work so we all did our own things. Me and Klaus rocked out at the back of the class to some songs on my Ipod because we are just that awesome. He has a pretty sorted taste in music. Soon, the bell rang and we headed off to our next lesson.

Unfortunately, that lesson was R.E. To be honest, I don't mind religious education but my teacher just ruins it. This teacher is called Mr Bell and he is know throughout the school for being the scariest human being ever. Heck, the head teachers even to scared to fire him! My brothers also have him as well and the always, no matter what, some how annoy him, which immediately makes him think that I'm as bad.

"He's all burned up ready for your attitude Iz, no need to thank us." Duncan whispered to me on the way out just as we were lining up for class. Great, not even a break for him to calm down, the stupid people in this school just have to Quig's and Dunc's lesson before mine. Before the lesson started, he took me outside his room, onto the hallway, for a "private word."

"DO NOT, on no accounts, BEHAVE LIKE YOUR IDIOTIC BROTHERS TODAY. I AM NOT IN THE MOOD." He bellowed, towering above me, his heavy eyebrows blocking his pupils so I could only see the whites of his eyes. '_Great,' _I thought to myself, '_thirty seconds in and I've already had the pleasure of being shouted at thanks to my wonderful brothers.'_ I was hurriedly ushered into the class, where I sank down into my seat beside Klaus, who threw me a caring look, as if asking if I was ok. The lesson commenced (Oooooo, didn't that sound posh? No? No? Moving on..) and it all seemed to being going smoothly until he moved Klaus to "add a twist to the class". Klaus shot me a sad, depressed face which I returned. We normally used geography lessons to listen to music and pass random notes or to text each other. He was forced to swap places with a sort of straggly, lost looking boy, who slumped into his seat beside me. We were set work and then the class broke into a noisy chatter, which Mr Bell didn't seem to mind. The look on his faced suggested that he couldn't be bothered with us today, after what Quigley and Duncan had just put him through. I whipped out my phone and discreetly texted Klaus: _What's wrong with the kid beside me?_

He replied: _I dunno, try and talk to him or something._

"Heyyyyyy… errm, are you ok?" I broke the awkward silence.

"What? Me? Er, yeah, I'm…chilled, thanks for asking."

"Chilled, huh? Nice vocab. Sort of surfer dude like isn't it?"

He laughed and a trace of emotion ran over his face. "If you want to think it like that then yeah. Don't mind me saying but that was a bit weird."

"Yeah, I know."

"I'm Jake."

"Cool, I'm Isadora, but you can call me Iz or Izzy if you like."

"How about the Iz-ter or Isa-normica?"

"Are you trying to make me sound like a monster?"

"No, I'm just testing out styles, if you get what I mean."

"No- no I don't."

We spent the rest of the lesson talking non-stop, hardly completing any work. Jake is actually a pretty sorted guy, once we got talking he was really easy to get along with, it felt like I had known him for ages. He also looked like Klaus, apart from the fact that he had tanned skin and slightly lighter brown hair. I introduced Jake to Klaus on the way down to the next lesson and after a rather awkward start they got talking and looked comfortable with each other. I pretended to take a snap shot with my fingers

"The beginnings of a beautiful friendship" I said wistfully. They just laughed and pushed passed me, muttering.

Drama surprised me today. Our usual teacher had broke her leg and arm and a load of other bones in a car accident which didn't sound to nice so we had a supply teacher. Normally, when we have a supply, we all swap names and confuse the poop out of them but there seemed to be a air about our teacher today that told us we should respect him and he'd let us have some fun.

"Ok kids, I'm Mr Milne and I'll be taking your drama lessons while your usual teacher recovers, which may take sometime. As long as nobody's stupid and you all listen when I'm speaking we should get on fine. Also, I am delighted to announce that I am in charge of the play this year!"

The whole class broke out in endless chatter and yells of joy. The school is known for it's amazing musicals. It's one of the best in the country for drama and arts; it's an honour to get the smallest part in the plays they produce.

"Settle down now, settle down… The play this year will be- drum roll please."

We all stamped out feet

"Alice in Wonderland!"

Whoops of triumph followed and the room echoed of praised screams and such.

"Obviously, the main part is Alice, I assume that your all familiar with the tale? But the extras and other parts are important too, it is the base for a real successful play. I want every single one of you in here to play apart in the upcoming musical; whether that is making props, decorating scenery, learning dance routines, helping back stage, being part of the band because, yes there will be live music. Creating costumes, controlling the lighting, taking charge of the audience- there is something for everyone! You are all students that have what it takes to be apart of the team if you work hard and aim to achieve. " His small speech was inspiring and I was filled with hope, maybe I'd be brave and audition for a role.

"Auditions are on the up coming Friday. Now today, we will be focusing on body props…"

The class tried there best but our attention span was thinning. How could we work when there was a musical to prepare for ? The lesson dragged on but eventually, it finished.

By the early evening, word had spread round the school about the musical, and rumours were already flying round. Gossiping groups of girls could be spotted huddling together, the elder boys were pointing to people they thought had a chance of getting a part. I found myself shifting in and out of focus in the cafeteria that ; I was day dreaming about getting the main part, my name in flashing lights, off to Hollywood. Inside my head I laughed at myself. It was only a school musical, and I was way to young and inexperienced to get the main part, let alone a small one. But, hey, one can dream cant they?

**Soooooo… how was that? I didn't feel it was that good, it felt like something was … missing. Anyways tell me what you thought in a review and if this was rubbish can you put it nicely? Sorry if I got any American terms wrong, it's actually quite confuzzling. The lyrics from its time are from lyrics A-Z website so if I got something wrong don't shoot me. And guess what guys?! Liam Aiken is following me on Tumblr and has answered to my fan mail I sent him. Yeah, I've turned into an obsessed fan girl but when I got the reply I went MENTAL. Soooooo hyper. Hopefully now this fic should be getting less familiar. Anyways please review! :D A special birthday day chapter for the Cheshire cat**

**- Moll x **


	7. Chapter 7

**THE ISADORA PROJECT**

**Why hello there my readers, long time so see. I haven't updated in a while because I broke my laptop...so now I'm writing from my nexus 7 complete with a keyboard! Cool huh? And it was my birthday the other week ( I'm a teenager! :p) so I decided to bother to update.**

**Replies**

**Panicatthedisco- And I love you for always reviewing (of course not literally) thank you!**

**Book lover- Hiyarr Lizzie! Glad that the chapter was a good birthday prezzie, phew! When I was in P.E one day I suddenly remembered that it was your birthday so I managed to get my P.E class to sing happy birthday to you! Basically, you got a chorus of happy birthday off some English peeps whilst you're in America! I think that's pretty cool, if you ask me. And it's my birthday today to!(&th April...my chapters take there time to upload -.-) R.E is religious education, sometimes called R.S (religious studies) it's the most boring subject in the world, you're lucky if you don't have that subject. I'm also in the top set for maths but I'm sort of failing it this year. My math teacher is quite funny too and he calls me "Molly the muppet". I'm meant to be starting GCSE math next year but I think I might just die instead, it seems easier. I'll have a nosy on the internet for Alice in Wonderland later...if there's any songs in it that I don't like I might change them, would that be ok? I actually can't wait for you get an account, I want to read some of your stories and return the favour by reviewing them. I bloody love Miss Moxie! (Oh and I actually use the word bloody a lot if you don't mind me saying it, I guess it's an English thing?) I swear Lemony tries to flirt with her and then she just ignores it like "Don't you dare try to flatter me!" Now that's some girl power. It wold be so awesome if Moxie was the mother of the Quagmires, how cute?! And Ellington, what a sneaky little poop! I totally think there's going to be a love triangle between Moxie, Lemony and Ellington. Lemony+Ellington=Lemmington! My favourite subjects are English (I'm poop at spelling as well) art and Drama! Do you take languages at your school? I've done my Spanish GCSE's and I'm going to Spain with school as well soon. I will let you off for not reading Harry Potter. I was just asking if you did because it's quite like asoue (gothic horror themed) but you've seen all the movies so you're not missing out on much. I went to the Harry Potter studio tours with my best friend and we were so..."enthusiastic" that the people there called us the biggest fans ever and then let us open the doors to the great freaking hall! I'm ashamed to say I cried when we did that! I doubt that this story is a 'brilliant work of literature" as you say. (nice vocab) but when I'm older I would like to be a children's author or an actor. In fact, my mates Mam (or as you say "Mom" I only say Mam coz that's how we speak from where I'm from) my mates Mam has got me in touch with some editors and publishers so I might be lucky and you never know what might happen. I'd make books like asoue, hp and cotrk...something mythical and gothic but based around a school (I already have a plan and ideas for that) American schools seem very scary! Have you seen what there like on Glee and Diary of a wimpy kid?! None of my friends are preggers just yet only the sluts in our school are. And then there's the pot heads who live in crack houses...but me and my friends aren't like that, we're just crazy freaks! Do you just get to wear your own clothes to your school? That's so cooooooool; we have to wear stupid uniform...blazors, ties and A-line skirts! I haven't seen LesMis yet but my Mam went to see it with her mates and apparently everyone in the cinema stood up and applauded at the end. I was going to watch it with my best mate,who's a dude, and my boyfriend but they ran out of the room screaming "IT'S THE FRENCH" because yes they are bloody idiots. I live in Rochdale which is near Manchester, Liverpool is about 45 minutes drive from here and London is about 7 hours away! I live in the countryside, like old school English countryside so I do lots of horse riding and stuff like that. I've never been to America but I'd love too, you have grape soda and grape taffy! I'm addicted to it, it reminds me of Halloween for some reason. Is Halloween big in America? I've heard it is, sounds epic! Sorry that you had to wait ages for this chapter, but I smashed my laptop, I'm a bit clumsy like that. I was going to write a chapter replying to your review but it's in the terms and conditions that you're not allowed to do that. When you get your account I can just PM (personal message) you. You also feel like a pen pal to me! We should exchange emails and then get down to penpal business! Email me (and I'll give you mine later) if you have one, and send some pictures of America and stuff? I'd love to see it :D Thank you ever so much for your supportive reviews you make writing this even more special.**

**This chapter has quite a few POV changes but I'll tell you when there will be and so on :) Sorry but this is necessary because I'm getting in as much romance as I can.**

Chapter 7

Quiglet.

Isadora's POV

My dearest brothers are having a mid-life crisis. Well, that's what they're calling it anyways. Basically, they are trying to come to a decision over who gets Violet. I always thought that Violet and Quigley were an item but it turns out they had nothing official going on. At the moment, they're to busy arguing to even notice that I'm sat in the corner of their dorm, writing this journal thing. Klaus is sat opposite me, doing the same thing. Every now and again we stick our tongues out at each other, like we used to do at Prufrock when we were bored of Mrs Bass blabbing on about the metric system.

"Anyways, Dunc, I thought you liked Fizz." said Quigley, bringing me out of my deep thoughts.

"I did, but I haven't seen her in ages, hasn't she moved away?" replied Duncan.

"Duncan, you're stupid! Just because you haven't seen someone for a week or so you suppose that they've moved? She hasn't. She's just been painting scenery for the play!" I informed him, giving him a sharp tap on the head.

I actually think it echoed as well, it sounded hollow...I have been right all along, he has no brain!

"Seriously?" he exclaimed.

Klaus gave him the dullest face he could manage and in a sarcastic tone said "Well no Duncan. Your own sister is just going to mess around with you by telling you that the love of your life has been busy when actually she has moved away."

Duncan gave me an accusing look.

"He's being sarcastic, pea brain." Said Quigley. I don't think that Duncan quite understands sarcasm.

"Anyways, since when has Fizz been the love of my life?" Said Dunc, that question obviously directed at Klaus.

Perfect moment for a change of subject.

"Hey, Dunc, I have an idea -why don't you go visit Fizz and confess your love to her? Then Quigley has the chance to talk to Violet for a bit."

"Speaking of Violet, where is she?" Asked Klaus.

"I think she's in the art studios with Fizz. So, Duncan," I spoke slowly so all the information I was going to give him would hopefully sink in, "You go to the art studios and tell Violet that she's wanted -elsewhere. Me and Klaus will go into my dorm while Quigley and Violet have a smooch. When your done with Fizz come back here and we'll see if Vi and Quigley are done. Got that?"

"Yeah!" Duncan screamed like an excited little puppy dog.

And then Klaus suddenly shouted in a weird Italian accent "Sounds like a plan!"

well, that just stunned us all...

As I was leaving the room, both Quigley and Duncan put their arms around my shoulders and whispered: "Maybe you and Klaus will confess your love to each other whilst your alone."

I nearly died. How the hell did they know that I secretly fancied Klaus? I trust Violet and Fizz so I know they wouldn't have told anybody. Were our flirting signals really that obvious? The pair went off laughing and high-fiving each other.

* * *

Klaus's POV

What is it with people confessing their love to other people today? It's not even valentines day, for goodness sake. Duncan and Quigley have suddenly become head over heels in love and have gone to swap spit with my sister and Fizz, no doubt (I'm sure them two charmers will be able to sneak a kiss in somewhere, one way or another). That leaves me and Isadora alone. Maybe I should do a bit of confessing myself? On second thought, lets not; she's not into me at all. If I dare tried anything romantic with her it would ruin our friendship and she would avoid me at all costs. I couldn't bare not talking to her, she's one of the best things that's ever happened to me.

But she's just too beautiful. I can't help admiring every single thing she does. The way she crinkles her nose when she doesn't understand something; it showcases her freckles, an even sprinkling across her button nose. Her hair is possibly the most amazing thing I've ever seen. The first time I met her, back in those dark days, it was cut short and was quite a dark colour (as was Duncan's) but now a days, it's grown a lot longer and has lightened to a soft mousey brown (It is, and always will be she tells me, dye free. With age people's hair can change colour.) Sometimes when the light shines on it, it shows her natural blonde-ish highlights. And she's super intelligent, I often read her couplets and I am just fascinated by them. She's just perfect. And, a recent talent I discovered: she sings. A voice a pure as white and as sweet as an angels, full of meaning and emotion - outstandingly beautiful. I wouldn't change a thing about her, she's perfect, it's that simple.

Enough swooning Klaus, back to present times.

Duncan and Quigley have just whispered something in Isadora's ear and with that they're off. Iz is just stood there, staring into space after them, doing her confused face (where her nose crinkles up) and left a bit red in the face by the looks of it. She suddenly jolts out of her deep thoughts and barges past me into her dorm, leaving the door open for me as a sign to follow.

"What did they say?" I ask, making conversation.

'Nothing." she snaps back bluntly.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask in an offended tone.

"Nothing." she says a bit more forcefully, sitting on her bed, legs crossed.

"There obviously is. What have the idiots said to you to make you upset?" I ask again, sitting down next to her. She doesn't answer. A slight breeze blows through the open window and Isadora takes this opportunity to close her eyes and let the relaxing breeze refresh her. It lifts her hair ever so slightly and her sweet natural scent wafts towards me, the shining sun catches on her hair and the blonde streaks add to the many shades it already is. Beautiful.

"So, are you gonna tell me what's wrong or have you not calmed down yet?"

"Just give me a minute please."

She often gets herself worked up over immature remarks her brothers make. Just small silly statements that seem to annoy her. But then her bad mood passes and she apologizes for no reason.

"Right, times up! The tickle monster is alive and kicking." I say, attacking her. She screams and laughs as I tickle her to death. Izzie protests some more and loses control, falling off the bed onto the floor - dragging me down with her. I open my eyes and see her bright wonderful eyes staring back at me. I'm practically lying on her, noses touching, fingers laced together, her hot breath on my neck send tingles down my spine; so so close. If I make my move now...but no, I don't have the courage and the moment has passed and we now try to get up hurriedly, escaping from he awkward scene.

"Sorry Iz!" I can hear the embarrassment in my voice.

"N-no problem." She flusters, blushing.

Well, that wasn't awkward at all. Good way to handle the situation. Great going Klaus. (I am being Mr Sarcastic today aren't I?) I decide to change the subject.

"So, are you going to tell me what your idiotic brothers said or are you going to keep it all bundled up inside you?"

"Wellllll...I can't say exactly what they said."

"Fine but do you wanna talk about it then?"

"Yeah," She sighs heavily. "Yeah I do. They just said something that completely astounded me, it was so out of the blue, it made me speechless really. A little witty remark that got me wound up that's all. I'm just having a stress moment, but you're used to them aren't you?"

"Yup, but you know what your brothers are like. You shouldn't let them get the better of you." I say, trying to be supportive.

"I know I know. It was just so random that it made me gobsmacked really...argh, I take too much out on you Klaus. I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't be! I'm your friend and that's what friends are for. I know that if I'm ever having a bad day or something is on my mind I can come to you and you'll listen and make me feel better. We're here for each other. We always have been and always will be." I say and put my arm around her shoulders. It feels like it was made to be there, it rests perfectly. To my surprise, she throws her arms around me.

"You're my best friend Klaus." Her words come out a little muffled due to the fact that she has her head buried into my chest.

"And you're mine to. Don't ever forget that." I answer, hugging her back.

We stay like this for a little while, holding onto each other, appreciating what an amazing friendship we have. The perfect moment, I will never forget that.

I also had the perfect opportunity to make a move, to confess, to allow myself to tell her all the things I see in her but I blew it...Let's hope Duncan and Quigley have more luck.

* * *

**Another POV change**

Quigley's POV.

As Duncan peeks into the art room he alerts me that Violets not there. That's odd, Isadora said she'd be with Fizz in the art studio.

"If you're looking for Violet she went out for a wonder in the school grounds." Fizz shouts.

"Good luck." I say to Dunc, giving him a quick high-five.

"Same to you bro."

I stride briskly down the hallway, down the stairs and by the time I'm in the school grounds I'm running at a light jog. I scan the premisses. And I spot her. I approach Violet and flick the back of her head, my special welcome sign.

"Hey!" she screams. "That's not nice Quigley, scaring people like that. I hope you don't make it a habit." She jokes.

"I will if it annoys you." And I start to flick her face gently. She laughs her sweet joyous laugh.

"What'cha doing?" I ask, becoming bored of flicking her face.

"Oh, just relaxing really. Making daisy chains and stuff." She completes one and places it on my head like a crown.

"All hail King Quigley!" I bellow, raising my arms and standing up to my invisible kingdom of followers. I bend down and pick a daisy and get to my feet again pulling Violet up with me.

"And Princess Violet! The fairest most beautiful princess in all the land." I announce to my imaginary kingdom. I slide the daisy, tips tinged with violet, in her soft luxurious hair and tuck a strand behind her ear as she laughs again.

We turn to face each other and smile, gazing deep into each others eyes. This is a chance and I decide to grab it with both hands. (Metaphorically.) Gently, I tip her chin up towards me and cup her face, closing my eyes and tilting my head forward ever so slightly. Violet seems to understand what's going to happen and much to my immense happiness, tilts her head towards me too. Finally, our lips crush together. It was a bit like the kiss on the ledge of the frozen waterfall - only better. _Savour the moment_, I thought to myself. I was about to pull away but Violet pulled me closer, tracing my jaw line with her dainty fingers. I wrapped my arms around her small waist and held her close. The sun's beams shined upon us, somewhat making us more passionate in our kissing.

Just like a movie.

Slowly pan out, catching the stupendous views and scenery, play a short flashback of our history then return to present times, fade out and FIN.

* * *

**Again another POV change, sorry but I do like romance. Oh and I know the beginnings of Dunc's and Quig's POVs are the same, I did that on purpose :)**

Duncan's POV.

As I peek into the art room I alert Quigley that Violet's not there. That's odd, Isadora said she'd be in the art studio with Violet.

"If you're looking for Violet she went for a wonder in the school grounds." Fizz shouts.

"Good luck." Quigley says to me, giving me a quick high-five.

"Same to you bro."

And with that he's off. Striding down the hallway. I now turn my attention to the current situation.

"Hey, erm, Fizz. How are you these days? I haven't seen much of you." I say, letting myself into the art studio. Fizz is standing with her back to me, her thick long black hair trailing down her back.

"I'm fine thanks dude, what 'bout you? And yeah, I've been busy painting stuff for the play; it's going to be awesome!" She said excitedly. And then I realised I got 'dude-zoned'...not the best thing.

"Yeah, I know right? You're a super talented artist Fizz! I'm impressed. What part of the play are trying out for?"

"Aww, thanks Duncan. The backgrounds look really exotic, don't ya think?" She said in a cute Fizz-like way. "I think I might have a shot at the Cheshire cat, I'm not to sure though, what about you?"

"Me and Quigley are definitely going to go for Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dee." I say, all cool like.

"That will be hilarious! Which one are you - Dumb or Dee?"

"Dumb of course! suits me better don't you think?" I say jokingly, doing a pose a model might do on a catwalk.

"Yeah haha...Have you ever wanted to make your own finger puppet musical? Not about anything serious, just a totally random topic? It's probably just me, I'm odd like that..." She says, her head down to the ground, peering through her thick eyelashes, big beautiful brown eyes staring deep into my own.

"Fizz, people who aren't odd are boring and you're the most oddest person I know...That was supposed to be a compliment by the way. And, that's an awesome idea! Let's do one now and film it and everything! If you want to that is..." I trail off, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Of course I do Dunc, what makes you think I don't? Anyway, what should our musical be about?" She said, the palest pink tinting her cheeks.

We set to work and after a short while we both had various bits and pieces to make our finger puppets with. I went to go get some glue sticks but Fizz had a glue gun set up. An actual working glue gun! As you can most probably tell, I got rather excited about this and made a complete fool of myself dancing about the classroom like a woodland pixie, singing in a high-pitched voice about glue guns. This made Fizz laugh so much that she almost piped hot glue all over her arm. So, I tried to calm down for a couple of moments. But when it came to my turn I got so excited that I used to much glue, got scared of hurting myself and ended up with my right hand stuck to the table. I don't even know what the attractive thing about glue guns is...there just glue guns! Anyways, back to the minor problem: all the stringy cob web bits were plastered to my head and I couldn't see properly as they were dangling right in front of my eyes. Probably because of the irrational screaming I was making, Fizz decided to tackle that problem first.

"Sshhh, Duncan. Don't worry you won't go blind or anything. I'll get you out of this mess soon, Captain Fizzywizz to the rescue!" She said soothingly, making me chuckle, whilst carefully removing the strands of glue from my forehead.

"Right that's done, you can open your eyes now." And so I did only to see her face inches away from my own. We both blushed slightly before she went on to tackle my arm. _Well_, I thought to myself, _this is going great... just great, exactly how you planned Duncan._ (Much to Isadora's immense surprise, I do understand sarcasm, I shall have to alert her about that later.) When I looked down to my arm I was stunned. I hadn't just got a bit on arm, I had literally coated it in glue. From my wrist to my elbow. And, just my luck that it had already dried. I figured sooner or later, it could possibly stop my bloodstream, maybe?

"Wow Duncan, you really like glue guns huh? I'm going to have to chisel this off!" She said, rummaging through some boxes. Finally, she held up a small plastic chisel triumphantly, showcasing it to the world.

"Rightio, bare with me Dunc. I promise I'll be as careful as I possibly can."

After a while, I felt my legs start to go numb. Fizz had been working away a long time without much progression. She had a quick break and fetched me a chair, relieving my poor tried legs. Fizz tried it from a different angle this time and lay down on her front on the table, so she could she underneath my arm as well. This seemed to work better. In no time, most of the glue was off.

"This last bit and you should be free...any minute...Now!" And with the last scrape, I was free. I waved my hands about in the air with a flourish. I was so over joyed, that I grabbed Fizz from the table and did a little victory dance with her. At first she was surprised but soon started laughing and joining in, celebrating with me. I swear I will never ever take my arms for granted again, I was only stuck for a while and It felt like an eternity. Gradually, the celebratory dance ended, yet, I couldn't seem to take my hands away from hers.

"Thanks Fizz, you saved my life! I thought I was going to die for sure." I said, pulling her in for a hug.

"No probs Dunc. If you're ever in a pickle just call me: Fizz the wonderwoman."

"Erm, I think that names already been taken but ok I'll go with it."

She looked up at me through her thick eyelashes, smiling wide and battering them flawlessly. The feeling just took over me and with that I leaned down and kissed her. And luckily, she kissed back after a few moments of surprise. Slightly awkward I guess you could say at first (It was rather on the spur of the moment, I have to admit) yet deep, beautiful and wonderful; just like her. When we eventually broke apart, we rested our foreheads against each others, noses nuzzling.

"You know what, you're my wonderwoman, It's official."

"And are we official?" She asked uncertainly.

"Er, yeah? Any objections."

"Nope, not at all." We broke apart, or we tried to but a couple a strands of cob web glue had suck our heads together slightly.. We did nothing but laugh and laugh. Sweet joyous laughter.

* * *

**Well, how was it? To fluffy and lovey dovey? It seemed a tad cheesy? Not as good as usual? I felt like I lost my flow a bit...anyways, please R&R :D You make me so happy. The fanfiction community rocks because of the awesome reviewers me thinks. Please tell me if you spot any spelling, grammar or tense mistakes and I'll edit them. You should be getting updates more frequently now because of my awesome Nexus 7, I can't imagine living with out it - it's taken over my life! One last random off topic thing - has anybody watched Ouran Highschool Host club? If not then go watch it now! I watched all 26 episodes in one day -.- How sad am I? Anyways, the usual: thanks and if the any mistakes please tell me and don't forget to R&R!**

**-Moll the heir of Count Olaf and therefore supreme ruler of the freaking dinosaurs! xxx**


End file.
